Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display device and a timing controller.
Description of the Prior Art
With the development of the information society, display devices for displaying images are being increasingly required in various forms, and various types of display devices, such as liquid crystal display (LCD) devices, plasma display devices, and organic light emitting display (OLED) devices, are utilized.
Such display devices include a lot of units relating to display driving. The display driving related units have to perform normal driving operations and output normal signals in order to normally display images.
However, the display driving related units in the display devices are more likely to abnormally operate due to various internal and external factors, such as a failure relating to electronic static discharge (ESD), a failure relating to surface mount technology (SMT), a failure caused by temperature and humidity, a failure caused by pressure, and the like.
Therefore, a technology for checking whether the display driving related units normally operate and output normal signals is required.
However, at the present time, there is no method that can check whether multiple display driving related units included in a display device normally operate and output normal signals.